Kunata Tenshin Lost Angel
by Kidea
Summary: Ok not really an anime crossover but I didn't know where else to put it. It's an anime design all of my own, I ripped off some of the names but the rest is totally mine. Um...yeah enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kidea: This is a fanfics with totally OC, they aren't based on anyone…though yes I did rip-off the names. But that doesn't matter it's all of my own design. Hope you enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Saint Peter, Peeti, Peeti, watch me please, watch what I can do!"

"I am watching young fledgling. What may it be you wish me to see?"

"Watch, are you ready Peeti?"

Saint Peter nodded his head and watched the young fledgling prepare to leap from the small cloud she stood on to the larger cloud about a meter away. She paused and readied herself for the jump.

Something sparked inside Saint Peter, something was about to happen. The fledgling took a few steps back for a run up. She ran.

"STOP TOHANA!" Saint Peter yelled. That something that he had felt was about to happen. Time seemed to speed up. A beam of light shot through the clouds. A new angel was arriving. Tohana skidded along the slippery cloud. Saint Peter lept over his desk to stop her from injuring herself. The new angel landed on the cloud and burst into tears. The beam of light shone brightly before disappearing completely. Saint Peter dragged himself from the floor and looked around, something new was here but something old was missing.

"Tohana, where are you?" he called out. The newest angel cried out louder. Saint Peter walked over to the new angel and tried to comfort the young boy. He looked up at Saint Peter with large, deep green, tear filled eyes.

"Where am I?"

__

"STOP TOHANA!" Saint Peter called. Tohana stopped as she saw the huge beam of light shoot right through the middle of her path. She tried to stop but the clouds are wet so she slipped and skidded straight towards the bright of light. The last thing she saw was Saint Peter leap over his desk and the young boy land on the clouds before the light got brighter and she fell off the edge of her cloud and down the beam. Amidst the noise and blinding lights no one saw the fledgling fall to Earth. Tohana called out for Saint Peter and suddenly felt her mind blocking off the world she was leaving and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidea: It's chapter two! Hope you liked chapter one sorry if the chapters are short but yeah…who cares.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The sun shone upon the Earth and warmed up the green hill where a chestnut haired boy lay between the blades of grass waiting for his friends.

_I wonder where the gang is?_ He pondered. He closed his eyes and sighed since the warm sun was making him sleepy. Sleep, heh that was one thing he always loved to do. He could feel that warm sleepy feeling wash over him. He was so comfortable here he hoped his friends would take their time getting here. But knowing them if they were running late they would call his mobile.

"Haku, Haku where are you?" he heard the far off voice of a female call his name.

"Knowing my brother he's probably fast asleep." Haku heard his brother, Shinji state something that usually was right. Haku loved to sleep. Haku reluctantly opened his eyes and called out.

"Tsuku, Shinji, guys I'm over here." He called as he sat up. He look down and saw them about halfway down the hill. He laughed since they had a fair way to go before they reached the top where Haku lay.

"I'm not walking up there to get you Haku!" Tsuku yelled.

"Yeah come on lazy get your butt down here." Called a tall boy with red hair and mocha skin.

"You should come up here Kaji the view is beautiful, the sun is warm and I am very comfy right here. So if you want to talk you're gonna have to come up here." Haku laughed. He watched everyone slug their shoulders and trudge up the hill with their bikes to meet him.

When they reached the top Haku lay in front of them watching the clouds. They put their bikes on the ground and flopped next to him. They always lay on this hill in a circle so they could talk and look at the shapes in the clouds. Haku had 4 friends including his brother. They made up their little group of misfits. But no matter how different they were they promised each other that, through anything, they would always be friends. Haku was 14 and had chestnut hair that reached between his shoulder blades and was always tied back in a low, messy ponytail. His lighter coloured fringe hung into his dark blue eyes that were usually lidded giving the impression that he was always tired, which he pretty much always was. His blue jumper, white t-shirt and grey tracksuit pants were all far too big for him. He preferred his clothes large rather than close fitting. His brother, Shinji, was 2 years older than him. He actually looked nothing like Haku. Shinji's hair was almost denim blue and his fringe was a shade darker. Shinji's hair came to a shaggy stop at about collar length and his chestnut eyes gave his sarcastic personality more…well, sarcasm. Who else was there to describe to himself…well there was Tsuku (A/N: pronounced Su-ku). She was really nice but always off with the pixies. Amazingly enough she was the smartest of this little group and always said the perfect thing to help you out, even if it didn't make sense at first. Her hair was bright orange and really just long enough to put into the ponytail she always wore it in. She had very beautiful eyes that were and odd colour…they were yellow. Still it suited her and she looked pretty all the time. There was only one other girl in their group; her name was Rei. She didn't say much and only talked when she thought they might need her help. Rei rarely smiled and she always struck Haku as someone who'd make the perfect Ice Maiden in a school play. The cool thing about her was her marron, ankle length hair and the way it contrasted with her violet coloured eyes. Last but not lest, who could possibly forget Kaji, flirty, protective, 'tough as nails', Kaji. He was the last to join their group as a transfer student from the Mediterranean. He had mocha skin and flame red hair that stuck up and out. He was an expert, in the gangs' eyes, at the art of kendo. You know swordsman ship, samurai stile. All in all Haku thought his little group of friends was pretty cool. Unfortunately nothing interesting ever happened to them, at least that's what he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidea: So now you met all the characters…well almost all of them. The last of our characters won't appear until…I'm not sure when.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Her clothes ripped away from her as she plunged into darkness. A large jewelled egg formed around the unconcious form as she plummeted towards the Earth. Her brown hair lost all bounce and flow and the shine in her eyes grew faint. Her wings faded till they were nothing but transparent shapes. The Earth loomed ever closer.

__

Haku focused on a cloud that looked like a dragonhead. As he watched the cloud suddenly wisped away as a purple light shot through it. Haku sat up in shock. He turned around to tell everyone but noticed they were all sitting up as well staring at the purple sparkle in the sky as it plummeted towards Earth and them.

"What is it?" Tsuku wondered out loud.

"I have no unearthly idea." Shinji remarked sarcastically. The truth was none of them knew what this sparkling light was.

"Uh is it just me or is that thing headed straight for us at a great rate of knots?" Kaji stated shifting towards his bike. Everyone gave a look of horror and grabbed their bikes and sped down the hill. They stopped at the foot of the hill and the sparkle grew larger. Everyone ducked as the thing sped over the top of the hill and crashed into the run down shack, where they gang hung out when it was hot, and made a huge crater exactly where the shack once stood. Everyone hopped back on their bikes and rode back up to the top of the hill. The other side was no longer green like it once was but ash grey and black.

"Holy shit!" Kaji gasped in awe.

"Language," Shinji snapped, "you are in the presence of my brother!"

"It's not like I haven't heard it before." Haku stated.

"It might just be me but that huge crater was created by a huge sparkle that just fell from the sky, so maybe we should do something." Everyone but Shinji jumped cause it was rare for Rei to speak to the whole group.

"I vote we get the hell outta here." Was Tsuku's idea as she scooted behind Kaji.

"No, I think we should check out what this thing is." Rei said starting to walk down the hill towards the crater.

"Wait for me Rei!" Shinji called running after her.

"We should follow them or he's gonna get them both killed." Kaji said following after them with Haku, leaving Tsuku alone on the hill.

"Guys," She whined looking around, "mmm wait up!" she galloped after Kaji, clinging to him when she reached him.

Rei and Shinji stood on the edge of the crater staring at the centre. Most of the crater was black but the centre glowed an eerie purple colour. Haku looked at it and felt drawn towards it. He started to walk towards this bright light; all sounds seemed to fade off into the background. He reached the centre and knelt down beside the light, it faded to a dull shad of purple and he gasped. It wasn't just a shiny light, but a crystal egg of some kind! With a human inside!


	4. Chapter 4

Kidea: is bored Nothing to say really e-mail me with any questions.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Oh my…guys there's someone in this thing!"

"You're kidding right?" Shinji said raising an eyebrow. Rei was already kneeling beside Haku looking at the frail figure in the crystal egg.

"Actually he is telling the truth. To be specific the being inside this 'egg' is a girl."

"We should help her." Haku said reaching out to touch the egg. Rei's lightning reflexes caught his wrist inches from the egg.

"Don't." was all she said.

"I agree with Rei. Touching the egg could upset someone somewhere." Tsuku had done it again, vague but probably right. What did she mean by some 'one'. Kaji walked up behind Haku for a better look at the 'egg'.

"I agree with Haku we should help the poor thing." Kaji said walking around the other side of the 'egg'.

"What do you think Shinji?" Rei asked.

"I…uh…I…um…I agree with…um…well, you. Yeah I agree with Rei leave it alone Haku." Shinji hated telling his brother but he'd rather get on Rei's good side so she'd say yes if he asked her out.

"Aww come on Ji (A/N: Ji is Shinji's nickname) you only agree with Rei cause-" he was cut off as Shinji clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up you little shrimp." He growled angrily in Haku's ear. Haku hmphed and folded his arms. His brother let go and Haku stuck out his tongue. Suddenly the 'egg' that everyone had been ignoring twitched making everyone jump. Haku crawled over to the 'egg' cautiously and peered at it.

__

Voices. She could hear them. They were all around her. Talking. _What are they saying? What's happening?_ More talking. _Who are they? Who am I? _She felt an uncontrollable urge to know. To know where she was, to know who these voices were coming from. To know. She reached out and her hand came into contact with a gooey substance. _What was that?_ To know, she needed to know. She reached out again this time she ripped at the gooey walls. She needed to get out, out to the voices. She managed to make a tiny hole in the thick walls. She pushed her hand through. The cold air hit her hand and she didn't like it one bit. She couldn't go any further and she couldn't pulled her and back.

"Help me-" she coughed and gagged on the water she sat in. she hadn't noticed till she opened her mouth and let the water slip in.


	5. Chapter 5

Kidea:…nothing interesting to update

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Haku jumped back with a yelp when the girl in the 'egg' opened her eyes. He was so curious, so he crawled back to see this girl.

"Haku get your butt back here right now!" Shinji demanded.

"You don't want to upset someone do you, so don't touch it." Stupid vague comments. Haku crawled closer and saw the girl was trying to get out of her crystal prison. Her hand shot through the 'egg' with a squelching sound.

_Guess that it wasn't crystal after all._ The girl's hand shivered and she struggled. Was she stuck?

"Help me-" she choked out. The poor thing needed help he had to. He reached out to help her. As his fingers wrapped around her bare arm he noticed that, unlike most alien descriptions, she was actually very warm. His hand slid into hers and her fingers clasped around his. He pulled.

"Guys help, she's trapped." Haku called over his shoulder. Kaji ran over to help him pull this girl out. Shinji and Tsuku rolled their eyes and jogged over to help. Rei stood there, deep inside she wanted to help but she knew if she let herself go soft she would only end up sad and lonely.

__

She felt these strangely warm fingers wrap around her arm. She felt the hand behind these fingers slide into her hand and she clasped on praying for help.

Praying.

The voices called out and shadowy figures moved about in front of her. She felt the figures pulling her out of this watery prison. She reached up and clawed at the small hole where her hand stuck out. She felt herself sliding into this other world. With a loud squelch she slid out into this world of light and colour. She landed on and something soft yet hard. She felt very weak and her body was heavy. She could barely move and was crushing whatever or more whoever she was lying on.


End file.
